Rabot vs The Fireflies
by RRanger0896
Summary: Rabot is back to fight a cult.
1. Luckiest Loser

**Chapter 1: Luckiest Loser**

**_3 Months Ago_**

"Hey kid, you alright?" a strange voice asked in concern.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked in fear.

"You're in San Francisco, California, USA." The voice responded.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked the stranger, taking in his appearance. He was a young adult at 23 years old wearing a red and black long sleeve t-shirt with a red and black beanie with eye holes over the top half of his face, he was armed with a revolver and a katana.

"My name is Ranger, and you are?" the stranger, now known as Ranger asked.

"Izuku Midoriya, and I'm not supposed to be here." Izuku answered.

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure you get where you're supposed to be." Ranger replied.

**_Today_**

"Some mission today." Ranger said while dabbing blood from a wound on his head.

"Would have gone better if some idiot hadn't set off the alarm." a guy in a similar state to Ranger replied.

"You were that idiot Dennis." Izuku , whose hair had grown longer and was now sporting a slight beard, said to the idiot in question

"You had one job. Silent the alarm." Ranger replied.

"I did my best!" Dennis whined to the two, "Why couldn't you or cyborg over there do it?"

"Cause he was on demolition and I was on infiltration and was planning the whole thing." Ranger reminded him.

"Why did we even need him, the job only needed two people." Izuku pointed out.

"Cause the old man said we needed to have him so he could prove why he should have a place in our organization." Ranger began to explain, "And he just proved he doesn't have a place here."

"So now what?" Izuku asked.

"Now I get my head stitched up, then we give the old man our report." Ranger explained.

**_Hours Later_**

"So you and Izuku were able to breach the compound and save all the children who were to be sold into human trafficking, despite the alarm going off and security being onto you." The old man began, "Good job to you two. Dennis however, you failed at disarming the alarm system."

"Sir, I can explain." Dennis began before pointing to Izuku and Ranger, "These two gave me improper tools and didn't tell me what kind of system it was."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Ranger yelled at the idiot, "ALL ALARM SYSTEMS ARE SIMILAR IN THAT YOU JUST hAVE TO CUT THE DAMN POWER!"

"We DID give you wire cutters and rubber gloves so you did have all you needed." Izuku reminded him.

"ENOUGH" the old man yelled, silencing the three, "Now I have heard enough. Now Izuku, Ranger, good job. Thanks to you several children won't be sold as sex slaves. Dennis however, you are back on Rat Patrol. And thanks to your performance, that position is permanent."

"But sir…" Dennis began to whine before the old man silenced him.

"I don't want to hear it, now go." the old man told the idiot, who then proceeded to storm out.

"And what will you have us do sir?" Ranger asked the old man.

"For the next few days you two will rest, because next week I'm sending you two to Ireland to set up a new base of operations in Galway." the old man informed the two, "We get Izuku home and you can keep an eye on things there."

"Thank you sir." Ranger replied.

"What's the reason for setting up in Galway sir?" Izuku asked in concern.

"There are multiple reasons." the old man began to explain, "There's the League of Villains, the Hero Killer and most recently, The Fireflies."

"I see." Ranger replied before focusing on Izuku, "Come on, I'll explain about The Fireflies later."

**_Hours Later_**

"Who are The Fireflies exactly?" Izuku asked Ranger now that they were alone.

"The Fireflies are a cult who recruit children into their cause with a fake children's show engrained with subliminal messages. They are very dangerous and have killed many people, several were cardinals, like us." Ranger explained in a serious tone.

"That bad huh?" Izuku rhetorically asked, "At least there not as prolific as say the human traffickers we go after regularly."

"True, but they are still a threat." Ranger reminded him before switching to an excited tone, "But at least you are going home soon."

"The people at UA did say if I made it back I pass for the semester." Izuku pointed out.

"Also you get to see your girlfriend and daughter again." Ranger reminded him, "Seriously you are without a doubt the luckiest loser I know."

"Speaking of children, what was that kid's show called?" Izuku asked.

"Firefly Fun-House." Ranger informed him, "Why?"

"So I can tell the people at UA what to look out for." Izuku informed him, "That way we'll have some pros looking into it before we begin our investigation."

**Authors Note: Luckiest Loser - Bowling For Soup. Chapter one of my follow up to Rabot: The Cybernetic Hero: The Fireflies and Firefly Fun-House are based on Bray Wyatt's WWE stage persona, The Fiend. Thanks to tiguylerobot on fanfictionDotNet for messaging me and getting me thinking about this.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	2. Times Like These

**Chapter 2: Times Like These**

**_Izuku's POV_**

"So, this is Ireland?" Ranger asked with an unimpressed look.

"Why do you ask?" Izuku asked, slightly offended.

"Look, I know this is your home, but I expected more…" Ranger began.

"More what?" Izuku asked.

"More green." Ranger began to explain, "In the movies Ireland was always shown as pubs and lush farmland as far as the eye could see."

"That's just the movies." Izuku began to explain, "We should get to UA soon. Nezu wants you to stay at Heights Alliance during the search and setup of the new base."

"Anything I should know beforehand?" Ranger asked.

"Just that Nezu probably only told the staff we were coming." Izuku explained while watching Ranger light a cigarette.

"PUT THAT OUT!" a random person yelled at Ranger, "YOU KNOW CHILDREN BREATH THAT AIR!"

"FUCK OFF!" Ranger yelled as he and Izuku began to make their way to UA.

**_Tsuyu's POV_**

To say the last three months had been hard for Tsuyu would be an understatement. Sure she had her classmates and Eri, but something was missing, or rather someone. She missed Izuku with all her heart and was excited when he made contact with UA, from San Francisco. He was stuck there because he had no identification on him when found, or a working cell phone. Even though he would call regularly, it wasn't the same as being in the same room with him or him holding her in his arms. Unfortunately one classmate wasn't so nice about the whole thing.

"I keep telling you all. He's not coming back." Mineta said to the shock and anger of everyone, "I mean, he didn't even have a quirk. Why would he even be welcome anywhere?"

"Cause he is more heroic than you could ever be." Jiro said to the purple midget with quiet fury.

"He even defeated a leader of the IRA." Momo pointed out.

"So. Adolf Hitler was a published author, but no one talks about his accomplishments when compared to the bigger picture." Mineta started before being interupted by Jiro, now in a state called "Beyond Pissed".

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HIM TO HITLER!" Jiro yelled at the grapist.

"Why would you even make that comparison?" Iida asked in shock.

"Cause it's true." Mineta began with a smug smirk, "Cause even their biggest accomplishments will be overshadowed by the simple facts. Hitler commited mass genocide and Midoriya is completely worthless."

"Can I kill this guy?" all the inhabitants of the common room looked towards the new voice in the room, "Cause he just tried to use Hitler to plead his case."

"You can't kill him Ranger." an all too familiar voice began to explain, "You can hurt him however."

"That sounds more fun." the newly identified Ranger replied before pulling out a knife and chasing the grapist out of the room.

"Did you miss me?" Izuku asked everyone left in the room.

"Midoriya?" Iida began, "You look like…"

"Like Dave Grohl." Jiro finished.

"Someone gets it." Izuku said while gesturing to Jiro.

"Are you really here?" Tsuyu asked in shock.

"I'm really here." Izuku said while taking Tsuyu's hand, "And I'm here for good."

At this point Ranger came back dragging a hog-tied Mineta behind him before dumping him on a table.

"What I miss?" Ranger asked, causing everyone's focus to get directed at him.

"Who are you?" Momo asked.

"As you heard my friend say earlier, I'm Ranger and for the time being, your new housemate." Ranger explained.

"Why are you here?" Iida began, "Only teachers and students can stay in the dorms."

"Your principal hired me as the new quirkless combat teacher." Ranger explained, "And to save time and resources he made me the new dorm RA for your class."

"Why does Izuku look like Dave Grohl?" Jiro asked.

"For starters, the hair is just a lack of a haircut for the last three months." Ranger began explaining Izuku's appearance, "As for the beard, that's because two months ago on one of our missions, he got a pretty bad cut on his upper lip and chin so he grew the beard out to cover the scars."

"It's true." Izuku said, still holding Tsuyu's hand, "Some chinese woman with fingernail knives got me."

"Could have been worse." Ranger reminded him.

"How?" Izuku asked.

"Could have gotten the eyes." Ranger pointed out.

"True!" Izuku replied.

"So, what's his quirk exactly?" Momo asked.

"You could have asked me directly." Ranger began, "My quirk is called Unsainted. The more angry I get, the more powerful I get."

"Sounds useful." Iida pointed out.

"Wish my family saw it that way." Ranger said with a sad look before changing to a positive one, "But that's a story for another day. Can anyone tell me where I can get set up?"

Sure, I'll show you to one of the empty rooms." Jiro said while escorting Ranger to his room.

"I'm going to put my stuff in my room." Izuku said to the group before getting stopped by Tsuyu.

"No one has been in your room in three months so it's not that clean." Tsuyu explained, "So you might want to set up in my room for now."

"Got it, besides, I would rather see Eri first." Izuku said to his girlfriend.

**_Ranger's POV_**

"So, this is my room then?" Ranger asked the girl with what looked like earphone jacks hanging from her ears.

"Be lucky you are not next to Mineta." Jiro deadpanned.

"And that is?" Ranger asked.

"The midget with balls on his head." Jiro pointed out.

"Right, the one who loved Hitler." Ranger replied, causing the punk to start laughing.

"He also thinks Limp Bizkit is the greatest rock band of all time." Jiro said, causing Ranger to gain a look of disgust.

"Of all the people I've met who think that, he is the only one who wasn't huffing spray paint." Ranger pointed out.

"Is that a common thing in America?" Jiro asked with a confused look.

"Only in Alabama." Ranger answered, "If you lived in a state whose college football team named themselves after a euphemism for a woman's period then you'd want to be high as balls to."

"Your kidding, right?" Jiro asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ranger began explaining, "Their college team is called the Alabama Crimson Tide."

"The fuck is up with Americans?" Jiro asked in shock.

"Let's see there's the anti-vaxxers, meninists, incells, republicans, democrats, basically all politicians and the fact we have nazis again and there comfortable wearing their swastikas in broad daylight. It's times like these I'm glad I left America." Ranger explained to Jiro, who had gone pale white at all this information.

"Is that why you came with Izuku?" Jiro asked, still pale white.

"Partially. I also have to oversee a branch of my group here and hunt down that new Firefly cult." Ranger explained.

"Aizawa told us about them. Said there trying to create some "New World Order" or something like that." Jiro explained to the American.

"Yeah, that's them. Anything fun to do here when not doing school stuff?" Ranger asked.

**Authors Note: Times Like These - Foo Fighters. The reunion between Izuku and 1-A….Partially. Also Ranger is a POV character in this story, same as Tsuyu. BTW all those things about America are true. As an American myself, I didn't intend any political rants, I just wanted to make some political jokes. I also wanted to make Mineta as un-likable as possible.**


	3. Good Little Girl

**Chapter 3: Good Little Girl**

**_Izuku's POV_**

"So, how have things been since I disappeared?" Izuku asked Tsuyu while they were walking to her room.

"Mostly the same." Tsuyu began explaining, "Most of us were worried about you and some of them decided to help out with Eri. Although Mineta was under the belief that you wouldn't come back."

"Of course." Izuku responded.

"What's up with the guy who came in with you?" Tsuyu asked.

"You mean Ranger, what do you want to know about him? Izuku replied.

"What's his story, why is he here?" Tsuyu asked.

"He's the one who found me when I first arrived in SF and he taught me more ways to fight and figured out a way for me to use my enhancements without draining from my body's energy." Izuku began to explain, "As to why he's here, he's setting up a new base for his group here and trying to stop some cult from gaining more power. While doing that he will also be teaching quirkless combat"

"Sounds like he has his work cut out for him." Tsuyu responded before opening her bedroom door, "Just be quiet for now, she's asleep."

The two slowly walked into the girl's bedroom towards the white haired girl laying in the bed, causing Tsuyu to place a hand on the back of her head and whisper to the girl.

"Eri. Eri. Time to wake up. Someone special is here to see you." Tsuyu whispered to the girl, who was beginning to stir.

"Five more minutes." Eri said sleepily.

"That's a bit rude Eri." Tsuyu scolded with a smile, "Besides, he's been waiting to see you again for the last three months."

With that last bit of information Eri shot up immediately, recognizing the figure standing in the background.

"Papa!" Eri replied, all traces of sleep wiped from her face as she ran into his arms.

"Good to see you again my good little girl." Izuku said while lifting the girl up, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." Eri responded, shocking Izuku with the bluntness of the statement.

"Something tells me that she picked up on some of your habits Tsu." Izuku said while looking towards Tsuyu.

"Why don't we take her downstairs to see everyone else." Tsuyu suggested.

**_Ranger's POV_**

"So, what is there to do for fun around here?" Ranger asked the students who were in the common room with him.

"There's a movie theatre in town, a barcade and I think there's a karaoke machine here somewhere." Eiko informed the RA.

"Haven't had a good karaoke night in a while, I'll get some stuff from the nearest convenience store while you guys get the machine set up." Ranger said before getting stopped by Izuku, Tsuyu and Eri.

"Where are you going?" Izuku asked.

"Going to get some stuff for an impronte karaoke night we are having tonight." Ranger replied before noticing the child in Izuku's arms, "And this must be Eri. She looks like a character from a Harvest Moon game."

"I can see it." Tsuyu responded.

"You guys want anything?" Ranger asked.

"Some Guinness would be nice." Izuku responded.

"Something non-alcoholic for Eri." Tsuyu responded.

"Alright, got it, Guinness and something non alcoholic. I'll see you in a few." Ranger replied while leaving.

**_Hours Later_**

"Alright, whose first?" Ranger asked while drinking a Snake Venom beer.

"I'll get things started." Minete replied.

"Anyone at all?" Ranger asked, ignoring Mineta entirely.

"I'll go." Jiro replied, taking the microphone before beginning an old punk song.

**God save the queen**

**The fascist regime**

**They made you a moron**

**Potential H-bomb**

**God save the queen**

**She ain't no human being**

**There is no future**

**In England's dreaming**

**Don't be told what you want**

**Don't be told what you need**

**There's no future, no future,**

**No future for you**

**God save the queen**

**We mean it man**

**We love our queen**

**God saves**

**God save the queen**

**'Cause tourists are money**

**And our figurehead**

**Is not what she seems**

**Oh God save history**

**God save your mad parade**

**Oh Lord God have mercy**

**All crimes are paid**

**When there's no future**

**How can there be sin**

**We're the flowers in the dustbin**

**We're the poison in your human machine**

**We're the future, your future**

**God save the queen**

**We mean it man**

**We love our queen**

**God saves**

**God save the queen**

**We mean it man**

**And there is no future**

**In England's dreaming**

**No future, no future,**

**No future for you**

**No future, no future,**

**No future for me**

**No future, no future,**

**No future for you**

**No future, no future**

**For you**

"That was awesome." Ranger said while clapping.

"Would have been better if she did it topless." Mineta grumbled, causing Ranger to hit him with an empty bottle.

"Who's next?" Ranger asked while drinking from his beer.

"I'll go." Izuku replied while setting his Guinness down and grabbing the microphone and starting his song.

**She played the fiddle in an Irish band**

**But she fell in love with an English man**

**Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**

**Said, "Baby, I just want to dance"**

**I met her on Grafton street right outside of the bar**

**She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar**

**She asked me what does it mean the Gaelic ink on your arm?**

**Said it was one of my friend's songs do you want to drink on?**

**She took Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun**

**She got Arthur on the table, with Johnny riding as shotgun**

**Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar**

**Then put Van on the jukebox, got up to dance, you know**

**She played the fiddle in an Irish band**

**But she fell in love with an English man**

**Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**

**Said, "Baby, I just want to dance"**

**With my pretty little Galway Girl**

**You're my pretty little Galway Girl**

**You know she beat me at darts and then she beat me at pool**

**And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room**

**As last orders were called, was when she stood on the stool**

**After dancing to Cèilidh, singing to trad tunes**

**I never heard Carrickfergus ever sung so sweet**

**Acapella in the bar using her feet for a beat**

**Oh I could have that voice playing on repeat for a week**

**And in this packed out room, swear she was singing to me, you know**

**She played the fiddle in an Irish band**

**But she fell in love with an English man**

**Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**

**Said, "Baby, I just want to dance"**

**My pretty little Galway girl**

**My my my my my my my Galway girl**

**My my my my my my my Galway girl**

**My my my my my my my Galway girl**

**Now we've outstayed our welcome and it's closing time**

**I was holding her hand, her hand was holding mine**

**Our coats both smell of smoke, whisky and wine**

**As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night**

**I walked her home then she took me inside**

**Finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine**

**I swear I'm going to put you in a song that I write**

**About a Galway girl and a perfect night**

**She played the fiddle in an Irish band**

**But she fell in love with an English man**

**Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**

**Said, "Baby, I just want to dance"**

**My pretty little Galway girl**

**My my my my my my my Galway girl**

**My my my my my my my Galway girl**

**My my my my my my my Galway girl**

"That was amazing." Mina said while looking towards Tsuyu, "Although, I think he was singing about a certain someone in particular."

"Hey, why don't you and your girlfriend sing a duet for your daughter." Ranger suggested to the couple.

"I don't have much of a singing voice." Tsuyu tried to reason.

"How about I sing something first, then if you're not feeling it you don't have to." Ranger reasoned while grabbing the microphone before he started singing.

**I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say**

**But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway**

**When I speak my mind, that's when we connect**

**But that's not politically correct**

**Your head's so filled with thought, you can't use your imagination**

**Like a sky so filled with stars, you can't find a constellation**

**And everyone's so sensitive to every bad vibration**

**We're so impressing while we're regressing**

**There's nothing I believe in more than my own insignificance**

**So why does everybody think that my words can make a difference**

**I just don't have time to think up every social consequence**

**I'll just keep on talking you keep applauding**

**I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say**

**But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway**

**If you spoke your mind you might feel more connected**

**But, until you get politically corrected**

**You lean a little to the left or the right but**

**You can only see what's on your side.**

**Look a little like a deer in the headlights**

**A little blind a little hypnotized.**

**So you conform with the best of intention**

**Change comes from inside.**

**After all that's what this country was founded on**

**Do nothing different just fall in line.**

**I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say**

**But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway**

**If you spoke your mind you might feel more connected**

**But, until you get politically corrected**

**What happened to make us so afraid**

**You couldn't make a Mel Brooks movie today**

**I saw Blazing Saddles yesterday**

**I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say**

**But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway**

**If you spoke your mind you might feel more connected**

**But, until you get politically corrected**

"Ok, I sang, so will you?" Ranger asked Tsuyu while holding a microphone towards her.

"Ok." Tsuyu replied while dragging Izuku with her and handing him the other microphone.

**Follow my lead**

**(Hey!)**

**Good little girl, always picking a fight with me**

**You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me**

**What, do you want, from my world**

**You're a good little girl**

**(Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like**

**I really don't buy**

**That you're that kind of guy,**

**And if you are**

**Why do you want to hang out with me?)**

**Don't you know I'm a villain, every night I'm out killin'**

**Sending everyone running like children**

**I know why you're mad at me, I got demon eyes**

**And they're looking right through your anatomy**

**Into your deepest fears, baby, I'm not from here**

**I'm from the Nightosphere**

**To me, you're clear, transparent**

**You got a thing for me girl, it's apparent**

**(You're not so bad, you know)**

**Not so bad? I'm the son of a demon, and the Vampire King. It's not something I have to try. You on the other hand...**

**(I'm not trying to be bad. I'm hanging out with you 'cause you're my friend)**

**What? Like him?**

**(No, different! Uh, hey! Hee-yah!)**

**Ohh noo!**

**(Hee-yah!) Oh!**

**Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha (Whoa!)**

**(Whoa!) Hm-hm-hm-hm**

"That was amazing." Mina pointed out.

"Who thinks we should have Ranger and Jiro do a duet?" Kaminari asked everyone.

"I don't think you could handle that much awesomeness." Ranger replied.

"Come on idiot, afterwards I'm taking one of your beers." Jiro said while dragging him to the microphones.

**Comin' out of my cage**

**Doin' just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Want it all**

**It started out with a kiss**

**Did it end up like this?**

**Only a kiss**

**It was only a kiss**

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**She's calling a cab**

**While he's havin' a smoke**

**She's takin' a drag**

**And they're goin' to bed**

**My stomach is sick**

**It's all in my head**

**She's touching his chest now**

**He takes off her dress now**

**Let me go**

**I just can't look**

**It's killing me**

**And it's taking control**

**(Jealousy**

**Turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on your alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**I'm Mr. Brightside tonight)**

**I never**

**I never**

**I never**

**I never**

**(Oh I never)**

**(Jealousy**

**Turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies) Oh I never**

**(Choking on your alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay) Oh I never**

**(Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eager eyes) Oh I never**

**(I'm Mr. Brightside tonight) 'Cause I never**

**(Comin' out of my cage**

**I am doin' just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**I want it all**

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss)**

**I never**

**I never**

**I never**

"Alright hand me one of your beers." Jiro said while setting down the microphone.

"Just be careful this is the strongest beer known to man." Ranger informed her while handing her a bottle of Snake Venom.

"How strong is it?" Jiro asked in curiosity.

"About 67.5% ABV." Ranger began to explain, "Drinking one would be the equivalent of drinking a whole 12 pack."

"You've made your sale." Jiro replied before beginning to drink.

"Someone keep an eye on her." Ranger said to the group.

**Songs used**

**God Save The Queen - Sex Pistols**

**Galway Girl - Ed Sheeran**

**Politically Correct - SR-71**

**Good Little Girl - Donald Glover and Madeleine Martin**

**Mr. Brightside - Run River North (Originally by The Killers)**

**Lyric fonts**

**Bold - main**

**(Bold) - secondary**

**Authors Note: Good Little Girl - Donald Glover and Madeleine Martin. Third chapter down. I made this one light because the chapters following the next one will be somewhat dark. Also, who doesn't like karaoke in a story once in a while.**

**As Always**

**Later**


	4. Feel So Numb

**Chapter 4: Feel So Numb**

**_Tsuyu's POV_**

"Nice to see you two are having a good time." Tsuyu said to Izuku, who was carrying Eri on his shoulders.

"I think she's having a better time." Izuku replied while Eri was pulling his hair to try and make him move.

"Onward steed!" Eri yelled while trying to get him to keep moving.

"Who taught her that?" Izuku asked in shock.

"I think Ranger taught her that in the last few months since you two have been here." Tsuyu replied while laughing at the scene.

"Damn him and those fantasy novels he likes reading." Izuku replied while walking out of the room with Eri still on his shoulders.

"We'll tell him eventually." Tsuyu said to herself while rubbing her stomach nervously, "I just hope he doesn't freak out."

**_Ranger's POV_**

"Seriously dude, this is like the twentieth time I've caught you trying to sneak into the girls' baths while they were showering since I got here." Ranger began his lecture to the midget pervert, "If I catch you doing this again I'm not giving you an oxygen tank next time."

Isn't there some kind of rule about not locking someone in a walk-in freezer?" Mineta asked while causing Ranger to close the door on him.

"Enjoy the next two hours." Ranger said as he closed the freezer door, "Now to get back to what I was doing."

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"That grape won't try anything again, will he?" Jiro asked.

"If he does I might have to start treating him like a housepet." Ranger began before asking, "Am I aloud to neuter a human being?"

"Not in this century." Jiro deadpanned.

"That's a shame." Ranger began, "Anything come in the mail for me today?"

"Just this." Jiro replied while handing him a letter which caused him to turn white after reading it.

"I need to speak to Izuku real quick." Ranger said in fear.

"I think he's pre-occupied." Jiro began, "But if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Ok." Ranger replied before explaining why the letter upset him so much, "The Fireflys know I'm onto them and...And apparently they know my name."

"UA did publicly announce you were a teacher here." Jiro began before getting cut of by Ranger's explanation.

"No, they know my actual name, not the one I chose to go by." Ranger began his explanation, "My original name was Jack Green, but after my parents died my uncle took me in and...Let's just say he was a bad person."

"What did he do?" Jiro asked, shocked at seeing the tears beginning to form in Ranger's eyes.

"At first he saw me as a burden and said I should have died with my parents in that house fire." Ranger began to tearfully explain, "Then after I got into hero school he then saw me as his meal ticket. His path to the good life."

"Then what happened?" Jiro asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then, I was expelled for allegedly assaulting a teacher." Ranger continued while putting his hand on top of Jiro's, "And after he found out he kicked me out and told me if I ever came back that he would have me thrown in a state prison for breaking and entering. Bastard even took all my belongings and money as back rent."

"So he just left you to fend for yourself? How old were you?" Jiro asked, a mix of sad and angry.

"I was 16." Ranger continued, "In America they start hero training at 15. Heroes tend to die young there."

"He just left you to fend for yourself with no way of sustaining yourself, What did you do?" Jiro asked while holding back tears.

"I got real into heroine and took on the path of a full time junkie." Ranger explained while rolling up his shirt sleeves to show his scars, "I wasn't good at injecting so I kind of got a lot of scars from my attempts at it. I overdosed five times between then and my 17th birthday and completely destroyed the bottom row of my teeth."

"How are you even alive?" Jiro asked in shock.

"I tried robbing an old man and he knocked me unconscious." Ranger began explaining with a small smile on his face, "When I came to I was in a complex and a doctor was tending to my wounds and pumping me full of methadone to get the opioids out of my system. They took me in, fixed my teeth and trained me how to fight and when and who I should fight for."

"So that's how you got to where you are today?" Jiro asked while rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Pretty much." Ranger began, "I've been thankful to them ever since they gave me a reason to live again."

"If you ever need to talk about anything, my door is always open." Jiro explained.

"Thanks Jiro, I just might do that." Ranger replied before getting interrupted by Jiro.

"Call me Kyoka." Jiro said, causing him to do a double take before replying.

"Ok, Kyoka and you can call me either Ranger or Jack, although I would prefer you call me Ranger, but I'll be okay with you calling me by my given name." Ranger explained.

"I'll stick with whatever makes you comfortable." Jiro replied

**Authors Note: After three months I've finally updated this. If anyone didn't get the reference, Jack Green is a reference to the My Hero one shot that was the basis for My Hero Academia where Izuku was a 20 something support engineer who was a vigilante and his original name was Jack Midoriya and since Midoriya translates to green, that is Ranger's real name, Jack Green. As for his backstory, some of it is pretty generic, the type of relationship between him and his uncle is based on my relationship with my actual uncle who at one point referred to me as both my parents' property and as spare parts and the heroine stuff is from the life of Red Hot Chili Peppers guitarist John Frusciante, who got addicted to heroin and became a junkie who overdosed five times after leaving the Chili Peppers the first time in 1992.**

**As Always**

**Later**


End file.
